Professor McDowell
by Magister Magi
Summary: Due to the return of Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore decides to seek a new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, one Evangeline A.K. McDowell... this can only end well. On Hiatus for now, sorry/
1. Chapter 1

Pre-chapter notes:

Welcome to my first fanfic ever! I tried to come up with a different route than most Negima/HP crossovers, which usually involve Negi teaching at Hogwarts or Harry and co. going to Mahora. As such, I decided to have Evangeline teach at Hogwarts. We're all doomed. So, without further ado, let us begin Professor McDowell.

**Chapter 1**

"Harry, I must confess that I had more than one reason for making you leave this late." Albus Dumbledore said as he and Harry Potter walked into the village of Budleigh Babberton.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, then replied, "I would like your assistance in convincing our two new professors to come to Hogwarts."

"Two new professors? I thought only Defense Against the Dark Arts was open."

"That is one of them, but Potions is also open."

"Potions? What about Snape?" Harry questioned.

"_Professor_ Snape," Dumbledore replied with a sigh, "is, regrettably, on extended business away from the school."

"What is he doing?" Harry pressed.

"Apologies, Harry, but that is strictly confidential, for his safety as well as ours." said Dumbledore as they turned a corner.

"Alright, but... who are the professors we're meeting?"

"We will be first meeting with Potions professor Horace Slughorn, who will also be temporarily taking Professor Snape's place as head of Slytherin." Dumbledore answered.

"And the Defense professor?"

"That, Harry, is the reason we are here so late at night. Tell me, are you familiar with the concept of time zones?" responded the enigmatic headmaster.

"They taught it when I was in Muggle primary school, why do you ask?"

"The Defense professor is currently residing in Japan, where it is currently evening." Dumbledore said as they neared their destination.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, eager for information after a month's separation from the magical world.

"One Evangeline A.K. McDowell, living proof never to judge a book by its cover." Dumbledore replied with an odd smile.

"What do you mean, sir?" asked a clearly confused Harry.  
AD: "That is something you will learn when you meet her, Harry. For now, our Potions professor awaits us."

(scene break)

"All right, all right, I'll do it!" yelled Horace Slughorn, after roughly ten minutes of speaking with Harry and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled widely and exclaimed, "Splendid! You'll take the job?"

"Well, someone needs to watch over Slytherin and Potions, but I'll only be there for this year. After that, it's back to my retirement." replied the new Potions professor, seemingly trying to convince himself as well.

"Thank you very much, Horace. Now then, Harry, let us head to our next destination. Lady McDowell awaits us." Dumbledore said as he and Harry headed for the door.

"Hold on one moment, Albus. When you say Lady McDowell, you don't mean... _her_?" Slughorn asked nervously.

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Indeed I do. We do need _someone_ to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Slughorn, now visibly pale, cried, "But she's... you know!"

The headmaster closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "Considering the circumstances, we need the best possible Defense professor, and Lady McDowell is certainly a skilled teacher, should she accept."

As Harry and Dumbledore left, Harry distinctly heard Slughorn mutter "Is it too late to change my mind?"

(chapter end)

Chapter notes:

I ignored the Slughorn scene because it happened almost exactly as in canon, with the exception of the end.

In canon, Snape was the DADA teacher. However, for this story to have a plausible reason to bring in Evangeline, I put him on a bus. (Yes, I'm a troper. Get over it.) He may show up later on, but I'm not certain.

The timeline is, obviously, Half-Blood Prince in Harry's end, and as for the Negima end, it will be one year after the as-yet-unfinished Magic World arc. Given we have no idea how said arc will end, and that only one or two Negima characters will be in this story (except for the occasional cameo or offhand mention) I'm going to make up an ending that fits with this story. If anyone has any suggestions, please don't hesitate.

Update frequency will be varied, as I am a college student, so from now until around mid-May (semester end), updates will be a bit slower. I will update, however infrequently, that much I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After another Side-Along Apparition, Harry found himself standing at the gates of a tremendous school campus, even larger than the Hogwarts grounds.

"Where are we, sir?" Harry asked.

"We are at Mahora Academy in Japan, where we will be meeting with Lady McDowell. I should mention, this academy has both magical and non-magical students and teachers, so we will need to blend in. As such..."

Dumbledore flicked his wand once, transforming his standard wizard robes into a navy blue suit, as well as transfiguring his wizard hat into a standard bowler hat.

"Now then, Harry, before we meet our new professor, we must meet with the headmaster of this school, who is expecting our arrival. I believe he will be sending a messenger to meet us."

Upon Dumbledore's words, Harry looked around, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. Then-

"Excuse me! Dumbledore-_sama_! Potter-_san_!"

Harry spun around, looking for the unfamiliar voice. It sounded polite and friendly, but what confused him the most was that the voice sounded... young.

"Over here!"

Harry turned to find a red-haired boy, no older than a second-year, about thirty feet away, waving him and Dumbledore over.

"Ah, Professor Springfield. How have you been?" said Dumbledore, clearly familiar with the boy.

"_Professor?_ That kid's a professor?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Indeed he is. Harry Potter, meet Negi Springfield, English teacher at the school, and second only to our new Defense professor in magical ability."

"But... he's so young."

"Harry, I did tell you earlier that Lady McDowell was living proof not to judge a book by its cover. Mr. Springfield here is similar proof, capable of defeating even me, should he wish to."

"You honor me, Dumbledore-_sama_," said Negi as Harry and the Hogwarts headmaster approached, before turning to Harry. "It's an honor to meet you, Potter-_san._"

"It's... nice to meet you too." a dazed Harry replied.

Negi chuckled. "If you're wondering, I'm about twelve. I'm not entirely sure though."

"Wait, you don't know your own age?" Harry replied, even more confused.

"I spent four months in a location where time flows differently from here, and I regularly train in a place that extends time twenty-fold. In terms of birthdays, I was born the equivalent of ten years ago, so factoring the training time, I'm probably around eleven or twelve biologically."

"I... see." Harry said. "In any case, are you the person we're supposed to meet?"

"Well, Headmaster Konoe is in Kansai today, so he put me in charge of meeting you and bringing you to Master." Negi said, before beginning to walk in the direction of the forest.

"Oh?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Lady McDowell is your master?"

"Yes, she has taught me quite a bit, and I am very grateful for it. Ah, here we are." Negi said as the three approached a small cottage on the edge of campus.

Negi knocked on the door twice, and said, "Master is not a morning person, so be careful."

The door opened to reveal a green-haired girl with very little expression on her face. "Hello Negi-sensei, how may I help you?" she asked in a near-monotone.

"Chachamaru-_san_, is Master awake at the moment? The two we discussed are here." Negi replied.

The expressionless girl nodded, and replied in the same monotone, "Master is currently in the living room watching television. I will inform her." before walking back into the small home, beckoning Harry and Dumbledore inside.

The Hogwarts student and headmaster walked inside, following Chachamaru and Negi until they came to a dimly-lit room with a closed door. Chachamaru motioned for Harry and Dumbledore to wait, before going in with Negi.

"Master? The two from Hogwarts are here." they heard Chachamaru say.

"They're early! I specifically said 10:00, and it's barely 9!" yelled a female voice, one that Harry could swear sounded younger than the boy teacher. "Oh, whatever, let them in."

Chachamaru opened the door and said, "Please come in."

Harry and Dumbledore exchanged a look before entering. Inside, they saw what appeared to be a blonde girl not old enough to be a first-year, lazing on a couch while wearing incredibly revealing lingerie/

"Well? What do you want?" asked the girl impatiently.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before responding, "Lady McDowell, we are here to request that you take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for this year at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked. The boy being a teacher at a Muggle school was weird enough, but now Dumbledore was requesting that this little girl become the Defense professor. "Professor Dumbledore," he interrupted, "she can't be the Defense professor! She's even younger than Negi here!"

A moment passed, during which Negi and Chachamaru's eyes widened noticeably, Dumbledore sighed, and the girl did nothing. Then, the room suddenly dropped in temperature. Where it had been a normal summer day, now it felt colder than the middle of winter.

"What..." the enraged girl began, "did... you... say?"

"Harry," Dumbledore said with a slightly sad tone, "Lady Evangeline A.K. McDowell is not young by any means. She is a nigh-immortal Shinso vampire, many hundreds of years old, and if she wished it, she could have killed both of us in an instant just now."

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought-" Harry stammered.

"Save the excuses, boy. What's your name?" said Evangeline with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Harry froze, before responding, "Harry. Harry Potter."

Evangeline blinked in surprise, before glaring once more. "You're Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yes, I am." Harry replied with a slightly defiant tone.

Evangeline had a contemplative look upon her face, before chuckling. "You've got guts, I'll give you that, but you're clearly lacking in intelligence. Still, you've got the potential, and you clearly have the desire..."

Dumbledore decided to speak. "Lady McDowell, would you be willing to accept the post?"

"That depends. Will every student be as disrespectful as Potter here?" Evangeline asked.

"I will see to it that they are respectful, and if you like, you may perform a demonstration of your abilities at the opening feast." Dumbledore said.

Evangeline grinned, before responding, "You've got a deal, on one condition. I get to train Potter personally. Lord knows he needs as much power as he can get. Also, I want to take Chachamaru and Chachazero with me."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That will be just fine, as long as it does not interfere with normal classes. If you like, you may use your resort for the personal training."

"I was planning on it." Evangeline grinned.

"Now then, Harry, let us be off. We don't wish to deprive you of Molly's cooking any more." said Dumbledore, before he walked out of the room. Harry paused for a moment, before leaving. After he closed the door, he could swear he heard laughter. Not pleasant laughter, either. This was the kind of laughter that could scare Voldemort himself. As it was, Harry just shuddered and followed his Headmaster.

(chapter end)

Author Notes: Yes, I think Harry would act this way in canon. He's always had a stubborn streak, and after the whole D.A., Umbridge, and pretty much all of OoTP, he'd be pretty stubborn about teachers that don't seem normal. Also, think for a moment. You're in high school, and someone announces that an eleven-year-old boy is the new teacher. I think you'd be either confused as hell or pissed. Now replace the eleven-year-old with an even smaller girl, one who dresses inappropriately and pretty much hates everyone.

Exactly.

Also, I'm mostly guessing as to Negi's age. Considering he's spent several months at Mahora before the Magic World (according to timelines, Negi arrived in February, and they left for the Magic world in August: 6 months), plus the many weeks inside the resort (I'm guessing two months worth during this time). That makes him about ten-and-a-half at Magic World time. Then, including the two to three months in Magic World (the Ostia tournament was about a month and a half after they arrived, plus another month for the tournament itself, followed by Governor's Ball and Gravekeeper's Palace). Factor in the use of the resort during the tournament, plus the month-in-a-morning right before the Rakan match, and that's another three months right there. This, overall, makes Negi about eleven biologically by the end of Magic World Arc. Yes, I have put a lot of thought into this, why do you ask?

If you're wondering how Evangeline can leave Mahora... let's just make something up.

Note: I think this chapter wasn't as good, mostly because it was nowhere near any canon events. Canon: the crutch of the fanfic author. I'm probably going to do one more chapter with Harry and co. before we get to Hogwarts. He spent a month or so at the Burrow, I think I can make something up.

I'll probably get chapter 3 written and up by Saturday/Sunday. The pre-Hogwarts chapters will be shorter due to the less interesting occurrences. Once Eva gets to the school, the chapters will be longer, as the real part of the story will be hit. Those could take longer to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Pre-Chapter Note: Regarding Evangeline's curse, I mentioned in the notes for chapter 2, "let's just make something up." As such, here is my hastily-thrown-together explanation, stolen from INSPIRED BY **Runewizardd**'s review: The barrier preventing her from leaving Mahora (not the power limiter, which is controlled by Nagi's magic) is powered by electricity. If she wants to leave campus, the headmaster (Konoka's grandfather) can authorize temporary shutdown of the barrier. Once she's outside of the campus, she's completely unaffected by it, and back to full power. Thanks for the suggestion.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"So, Dumbledore took you to meet the new professor?" Ron said over lunch with Harry and Hermione at the Burrow. "What's he like?"

Harry looked up from his plate and said, "For one, there are two new professors. Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. I met both of them."

Ron blinked in surprise. "Potions? But... what about Snape?"

Harry shrugged. "Apparently he's doing something secret and important. That's all Dumbledore told me."

Hermione spoke up. "Something secret... for the Order?"

Harry just shrugged again, before responding. "Probably. He said it was confidential for both us and him."

Ron looked irritated for a moment, before shrugging it off and asking, "Well then, who's the new Potions professor?"

Harry took a bite of his lunch before answering, "His name is Horace Slughorn, he's the former head of Slytherin and he likes making influential connections. That's all I found out."

Hermione glanced up from her own lunch. "Connections?"

Harry nodded. "He said he gets a lot of gifts from former students. Apparently he has a little club that he uses to befriend the best in his classes."

Hermione looked impressed. "That seems interesting. He must know a lot of people then."

Harry nodded again. "Yeah, he said he's made a lot of friends in the Ministry."

Ron just snorted. "So, he's a power-hungry Slytherin? Seems normal for them."

Harry shook his head. "He seems fairly nice, and he's not really power-hungry, just a bit selfish. Told me he was enjoying retirement, and only makes friends in high places for the gifts they send him."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Well, if he was a professor before, and Dumbledore trusts him, he can't be too bad."

Ron frowned, but answered normally. "Well, we'll find out more when we meet him, I suppose. What about the other professor you mentioned?"

Harry shuddered, much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione, before responding. "Well, we only talked for a couple minutes, but I'm pretty sure she hates me already."

Ron laughed a bit, and said, "Other than the fact that the teacher's female, that doesn't really tell us anything, mate. A lot of people hate you."

"_Ron!"_ Hermione muttered.

Harry smiled slightly. "He's right, but this one's different. I pretty much deserved this one. I not-quite-accidentally insulted her less than thirty seconds after meeting her. Word of advice: Don't call her young, small, or anything similar to that."

Hermione looked confused, a sight which Ron looked equally confused to see. "Why?"

Harry's shudder returned as he answered. "Because, in appearance, she's a ten-year-old girl. In reality, she's six-hundred-something years old, immortal, and according to Dumbledore, she could kill him effortlessly."

"_Immortal?"_ cried Ron and Hermione.

Hermione stammered, "But... nobody can be immortal without the Philosopher's Stone, and even then, it's temporary. How is she immortal? Who is she?"

Harry stopped shuddering and responded, "Her name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, and apparently she's an immortal vampire. That's really all I know about her, since Dumbledore had us leave as soon as she agreed to the job. Said she has a short temper, and from what I saw, that's definitely true."

Ron groaned. "A vampire is our new teacher? We're doomed..."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "It gets worse. Or better, I'm not sure yet. She only agreed to take the job on the condition that she would be allowed to personally train me."

"I take it back. _You're_ doomed." said Ron with a mild smirk.

(scene break)

Two days before the start of the new term, the Burrow received an unusual visitor. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were having a perfectly normal dinner, when two things happened at once. One, they heard a tremendous knock on their front door. Two, every name on the Weasley's magical clock turned immediately to "Mortal Peril."

Molly and Arthur looked at the clock and froze. "What do we do? Who's at the door?" whispered Molly.

"I'm a Ministry employee. I'll get it." said Arthur. "Everyone stay quiet. They don't know Harry's here."

Arthur slowly got up from the table, and walked to the door, closing and locking the dining room door behind him. Everyone at the table listened in silence and fear, as he approached the door.

"Who is it? How may I help you?" they heard Arthur ask the unknown visitor.

"I'm the new Hogwarts teacher, here to talk to Potter." Harry paled at hearing the familiar voice of Evangeline, while everyone else just looked confused.

"Potter? You mean Harry Potter?" Arthur replied, with obvious confusion. "He's not here. If you want to meet a student, my youngest son and daughter-"

"I don't care about them. I know Potter's here, Dumbledore told me. Let me in before I make your house freeze over."

Harry stood up, and said, loud enough for Arthur to hear, "Relax, I met her. She's not an immediate threat, and she is the new Defense professor." With that, he walked to the door, and called out. "If you're looking for me, I'm here now. What is it?"

"First off," Evangeline replied, "LET ME IN! I've said it three times already, come on!"

Harry opened the door, ignoring Arthur's suddenly white face. As expected, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and a green-haired doll (sitting on Chachamaru's shoulder) were at the door. Evangeline was glaring, Chachamaru had no emotions as usual, and the doll appeared to be grinning in an evil manner.

"Finally. Now then, I'm here to introduce myself to the people who aren't you, so stand aside."

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you, young lady? You're much too young to be a professor, and you're quite rude." said Molly, walking into the main room.

"You want to know who I am?" said Evangeline, as the room suddenly got much colder. "Then I'll tell you. I am the Undying Mage, the Queen of Darkness, the Visitation of Woe." she began, her voice steadily rising in volume. I am Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the Dark Evangel!" she continued, voice now at full. "And I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts." she finished in an oddly sweet tone.

Harry turned around to see Arthur and Ginny gaping, Ron and Hermione gaping slightly less so, and Molly doing what can only be described as gibbering.

It was going to be a loooooong year.

Chapter notes:

Have I mentioned Evangeline's my third favorite character in _Negima_? She is. First is Negi, second is Nodoka. That little speech of hers was fun to write. Her intro at the opening feast? I may have my work cut out for me...

I know the clock was at 'mortal peril' in canon already, but I figured it would be amusing.

Next chapter is the beginning of Hogwarts, as well as Eva's introduction to the general populace of Hogwarts.

On the bright side for the readers, the chapters will start to be longer. After this chapter, the next few will come in bursts, as I'm writing two or three before I publish, with short delays between each so I can take suggestions. The next will probably be up next weekend (sorry for the delay, I have a lot of schoolwork).

Quick question for reviewers: Is the story too dialogue-heavy? I'm starting to feel like it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. After many, many months of failed ideas, I have to admit it in public: This story is, if not dead, in a coma. I like my idea, but I lost track of two things: How to implement it into the story, and how the hell Eva would teach normal students. Unfortunately, I have to put it on hiatus. I'll probably revisit it eventually, but for now…

If you enjoyed the first few chapters, I invite you to check out my newest muse when the first chapter goes up on Saturday: a HP/FMA crossover entitled Professor Elric. This one, I actually did think out.


End file.
